blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Shaded Moss's Decision: A Fanmade Novella
Made by: Snowpuff. All characters except Skipping Pebble, Crashing Waves, Mallow, and Fallen Tree belong to the Erins. Skipping Pebble, Mallow, Crashing Waves, and Fallen Tree were made by Snowpuff, along with part of the storyboard. The rest of the story was inspired (and some parts created) by the Erins. Dedicated to the members of Blogclan! WARNING: Possible triggers of cheating and death of a loved one. If this stuff triggers you, please skip away Chapter one "AAAAAAGGHHHH!" Misty Water yowled loud enough for the entire tribe to hear. Her mate, Broken Feather, brought her a stick to ease the pain a bit. After a while, it happened. A beautiful kit that looked just like his father had been born. "You did a great job..." The new father was clearly nervous, but also happy. Misty Water looked at the floor while kitting. Her mate's shadow casted a dark shadow over her patch of moss. "S...sh..." Misty Water was trying to speak, but she was trembling out of happiness. "Hmm?" The black and white tom was confused. "Shaded Moss.." The gray she-cat stared back up at him. "He's perfect... you did well, love." Broken Feather teared up a bit. Both of the parents were new and scared, but happy and excited. Shaded Moss squirmed around a bit, even crawling to the entrance of the cave he was born in. Unlucky for him, his caring father scooped him up by the scruff and dragged him back to his mother. "Quite a strong one we are raising!" Broken Feather looked pridefully at his son. "I know he will be a vital part of the tribe some day..." "I know he will, too..." Misty Water cleaned up her son. Two moons had passed since the black and white tom with dark emerald eyes had been born. "Dewy Leaf! Moon Shadow! Wanna play?" Shaded Moss squeaked, slightly muffled by the eagle feather in his mouth. "Don't be silly! I don't want to play a silly game!" Dewy Leaf, although just a kit, tried to act like she was a softpaw. "But it's not silly! It will be good practice for hunting! If we practice with this, we will be able to catch an eagle mid-air!" Shaded Moss stared at the tortoiseshell she-kit. "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna!" Moon Shadow scurried up to Shaded Moss excitedly. "Alright then, do you want to, Dewy Leaf?" Shaded Moss was looking for an answer. All of a sudden, a scream came from the sharpclaw den. Inside, Snow Hare was in a pool of her own blood, but after a bit of silence, a chocolate brown tabby with blue eyes peeped out, and was given a good licking from her mother. Shaded Moss, thinking something bad had happened, threw a pebble into the water where the Stoneteller was standing. Stoneteller wasn't paying attention, but the now nursing queen did. The pebble hit the glistening water, creating splashes with every skip. "Skipping Pebble... you will be named Skipping Pebble! Do you like that name?" Snow Hare cooed. The new she-kit squeaked, seemingly in approval. Chapter 2 Shaded Moss dropped his feather and pads over to the cave where Skipping Pebble was born. Then he noticed that Snow Hare was not done kitting. Out popped a brown and white tabby with luminous green eyes. Snow Hare glances out at the water again. The way the sun hit the water created beautiful shimmering rays as the ripples move throughout, bouncing back bright beams of light. "Bright Stream! This one will be named Bright Stream!" Snow Hare mumbled as she lifted up the kit and put her near her belly. Skipping Pebble had caught Shaded Moss's eye. The she-kit was pretty beautiful, and was certainly pretty to a young kit only 2 moons older than her. He then noticed a bittersweet look on Snow Hare's face. Sadly, he knew the reason. Snow Hare's mate, Crashing Waves, tragically died. The brave sharpclaw got taken by an eagle and managed to get out of it's grasps, but he fell a good height and broke his leg. With a deep, gruesome talon scar and an excruciating, painful broken leg, he somehow managed to hobble himself back into the tribe, where the striped brown tabby tom died peacefully, with his tribemates around him. Snow Hare was devastated, as she was sadly carrying his kits at the time. It broke her to know that her kits would be raised without a father, but she remained strong. "Get out of there! She needs some rest!" Dewy leaf scolded Shaded Moss. Shaded Moss broke his train of thought and headed to his two friends near the entrance of the cave. Not before shooting Skipping Pebble one last loving, longing glance. "Are you alright? You look... red..." Moon Shadow looked quite concerened. That was when Shaded Moss realized something. He was blushing. The young kit was deeply in love with the beautiful Skipping Pebble. "I-I'm fine!" Shaded Moss stammered flusterly. "Well, somebody is in loooove~!" Dewy Leaf teased. "O-oh, shut up!" Shaded Moss said was still redder than a freshly killed prey piece. A pretty, gray, spotted she-cat with soft blue eyes and a white muzzle appeared. "Quiet Rain! Just in time!" Moon Shadow spoke. "Hm? What's happening?" The gray kit seemed curious. "We have two new kits!" Dewy Leaf interrupted. "And I think one of us is in-" "NO, I AM NOT!" Shaded Moss blurted out. "Oh, uh, well... Shaded Moss, are we still gonna play with that feather?" Moon Shadow pointed his tail to the feather still laying on the ground. "Alright, let's go!" The black and white tom picked up the feather, with the 3 other kits following. Chapter 3 Shaded Moss was tired after a bunch of practice. He hobbled to where his mother was. "Mommy? I'm hungry..." Shaded Moss panted. "That's what all that playing does to you. Although, I am curious to know what left you covered head to paw with dirt." She looked at Shaded Moss, awaiting an answer. "I was playing with my friends!" Shaded Moss was still panting. His mother sighed and took him by the scruff back into the nursery, where she licked him clean and gave him milk. Shaded Moss soon dozed off. He woke up when he felt a sharp jolt of pain through him. He yowled, scaring the young she-kit playing with his tail. This woke up everybody in the nursery. Snow Hare looked alarmed, but she soon realized what was going on. "Skipping Pebble, we do not play with our friends like that!" Snow Hare scolded. Shaded Moss stared at her. Misty Water still looks shaken. "I'm sorry..." Skipping Pebble had a look of guilt on her face. "Oh... uh... I-It's fine!" Shaded Moss stuttered. Skipping Pebble was lying very close to him. "My name is Skipping Pebble! Yours?" She introduced herself. "Shaded Moss! Nice meeting you!" Shaded Moss tried to sound confident, but he still was a bit flustered. He didn't let that show. Dewy Leaf growled at Skipping Pebble, but Snow Hare shot her a death stare. "Who are they?" Skipping Pebble pointed her tail at Shaded Moss's 3 friends. "The gray she-cat is Quiet Rain, the black tom is Moon Shadow, and the tortieshell is Dewy Leaf." Shaded Moss pointed his tail at each of his friends while explaining to the brown tabby she-kit which one was which. "Hello there!" Broken Feather chirped as he headed in the den. "Father!" Shaded Moss stood up and ran to the grown-up tom. Misty Water stood up and sat down by Shaded Moss's side. Broken Feather dropped a snow white hare by their feet. He also brought a plump eagle and a skinny mouse. Misty Water and Snow Hare split the hare, both eating their part. Quiet Rain, Moon Shadow, Dewy Leaf, Bright Stream, and Shaded Moss ate pieces of the eagle. The black and white tom looked at Skipping Pebble, who had not yet eaten, and is instead playing with a feather. Shaded Moss picked up the skinny mouse. "Hey, are you hungry?" Shaded Moss marbled a bit, as he was carrying something in his mouth. "Hm? Oh, thank you!" Skipping Pebble rubbed her face against Shaded Moss's neck as a way to say thank you. "BLLLFFT!" Shaded Moss made a noise while his face was redder than the eagle's meat. Misty Water noticed and snickered. "Awwwww…" Misty Water jokingly cooed. "My kit is all grown up!" "KHHFFTT!" Shaded Moss let out another flustered noise. "Alright come here... you need some rest... your father is gonna die when he hears this!" Misty Water laughed. Shaded Moss shook as he headed towards his mother. She laughed as she calmed him down. Chapter 4 Multiple moons had passed. Shaded Moss became a softpaw and his parents could not have been any prouder of their dear son. Shaded Moss and Skipping Pebble still pined over each other. It was not uncommon for Shaded Moss to take prey and give it to Skipping Pebble, and for Skipping Pebble to rub against him. Shaded Moss eventually learned how to keep his cool around her, so he wouldn't make weird noises around her anymore. A shriek was heard. A kit had dropped a short distance by a hawk into a torrent. The 4 softpaws heard it. "What was that?" Dewy Leaf seemed shaken up by the loud noise. Moon Shadow and Quiet Rain were looking around, panicked. "That sounded like a kit! We have to move! C'mon!" Shaded Moss snapped at the softpaws and all of them dashed off with him as he sniffed around for the scent of a kit. Eventually, he heard another shriek and received the smell of blood. Then, he saw the black kit floating down the river. "I have an idea! Dewy Leaf and Moon Shadow! Kill the hawk! Quiet Rain and I will rescue the kit!" Shaded Moss commanded. Shaded Moss lunged himself into the river, with Quiet Rain following. Both swam after the kit. "AUUUGH!" Shaded Moss yowled. He had deeply scraped his leg on a rock, yet he continued swimming. He eventually picked up the kit by the tail and put it on land. Quiet Rain, drenched, got out of the water. Dewy Leaf and Moon Shadow came back from hunting and was waiting for them. Moon Shadow then had a sudden look of panic on his face. "Shaded Moss? SHADED MOSS!" Moon Shadow shrieked, as his friend was getting swept away. "STOP BEING A WIMP AND COME HELP HIM!" Dewy Leaf snapped at Moon Shadow, dashing after Shaded Moss. The 3 other softpaws dove after him and yanked the tom out of the river. They went back to camp, Quiet Rain carrying the kit, Dewy Leaf carrying the hawk, and Moon Shadow dragging Shaded Moss by the scruff. When they went back to camp, Broken Feather saw them. He rushed towards them. He spotted his son, deeply scarred in the thigh, and the injured kit. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Broken Feather was extremely worried. The softpaws explained the incident. He licked his son's wounds before taking them both to Half Moon. "Broken Feather. What brings you here?" Half Moon woke up from her nap. Broken feather didn't say a word, but just peered at her emptily. Half Moon noticed Shaded Moss and took him to a patch of moss. "What happened here?" Half Moon was deeply confused, but she could tell something happened. The tom's green eyes still were empty with horror, and words came out as noises. "Here, take this." Half Moon shoved some thyme at Broken Feather, and made him eat it. "The softpaws told me that... Shaded Moss helped save this kit by acting as a leader... but got himself injured..." Broken Feather explained. "They are gonna be fine." Half Moon grabbed some cobweb, horsetail, and fennel. "Did the others help out?" "Yes... yes they did... Dewy Leaf and Moon Shadow hunted the hawk... and Quiet Rain helped save the kit. All three of them saved my son..." Broken Feather glanced down at his son. "He's a hero..." Broken Feather reluctantly padded out of the den. After a few days, Shaded Moss turned out alright. So did the kit. Half Moon named the kit Fallen Tree, after what she witnessed twolegs doing. "All of the cats old enough to catch their own prey come under the rock!" Chapter 5 "I have decided 4 softpaws are ready to become sharpclaws." Half Moon shouted loudly. "Dewy Leaf! Step up!" Dewy Leaf padded over to the rock, proudness rising in her pelt. "Starclan honors your hunting skills and perseverance." Half moon praised. "Moon Shadow." Moon Shadow moved timidly over to the rocks. "Starclan admires your loyalty to your comerads." Half Moon looked at him in a very proud way. Moon Shadow felt embarrassed and proud at the same time. "Quiet Rain!" Quiet Rain looked up at Half Moon. "Starclan honors your integrity and generosity." Half Moon smiled. "And, Shaded Moss. Step up." Shaded Moss went up to the rock, and looked Half Moon straight in her eyes. "Starclan honors your bravery and leadership. Without you former softpaws, our new addition to the clan, Fallen Tree, would've died. Dewy Leaf and Moon Shadow killed the hawk, with Quiet Rain and Shaded Moss jumping in after the kit." She continued on with the story, Misty Water tearing up and gazing at her son with a smile on her face. Broken Feather did the same. "Dewy Leaf! Moon Shadow! Quiet Rain! Shaded Moss!" Everybody cheered. "Well, I knew it..." Broken Feather sighed. "Knew what?" Misty Water looked at the father of her little hero. "That he would be a major part of the tribe. Remember?" Broken Feather cracked a little smile. "Yeah... and we helped him get there!" Misty Water rubbed her cheek against Broken Feather's neck. Shaded Moss went to mingle with his now sharpclaw friends, but then witnessed something that made him even happier. "Hey, Moon Shadow! I-I need to talk to you! Come on!" Dewy Leaf's face got more red than the ginger patches on her dark pelt. "Yes?" Moon Shadow looked nervous. "L-look... I... I love you, alright?" She snapped her head back and didn't look at him, as though to hide the fact that she was blushing. "You... wanna become mates?" Moon Shadow shot her a nervous gaze. "Yes..." Dewy leaf appeared rather shy. "Oh... um.... of course! I-I love you too!" Moon Shadow was blushing too. "R-really?" Dewy Leaf let out a moment of vulnerablility. "Congratulations!" Shaded Moss revealed he had been there the whole time. Dewy Leaf growled at him and swatted his ear. "Ouch!" Shaded Moss yelped. "Couldn't you see we were having our PRIVATE moment?" Dewy leaf reprimanded Shaded Moss. "Look, I'm sorry!" Shaded Moss padded away from both of them Chapter 6 As Shaded Moss is running, he is stopped by Skipping Pebble. "Oh! Hello, Skipping Pebble!" Shaded Moss greeted her. "You are a hero!" She stared at him with awe. "Well, I, uh... wouldn't say that... I just wanted to do what any cat would've done." Shaded Moss looked a bit nervous. "No, I don't think all cats could instruct the others what to do like that!" Skipping Pebble still looked up to him. "I guess you have a point..." Shaded Moss blushed. "Hey... I have something to ask you..." "Yes?" The she-cat smiled. "Come on a walk with me..." Shaded Moss pointed his tail towards the exit of the camp. On a walk they went, the smell of pine ever so strong as they passed through the forest. On the way, Shaded Moss spotted some marigold, but Half Moon already had plenty. He picked up the largest, most pretty flower in his mouth. Both walkers remained silent, as the night shimmered before them. They eventually stopped at a ledge, the view from it taking their breath away. They sat down, and took everything in. Skipping Pebble leaned closer, nesting her head on his shoulder. When she pulled away, Shaded Moss put the marigold on her head for her to wear. She was tiny compared to him, but that didn't stop them from sitting close to each other, both blushing. "So, you needed to talk to me?" Skipping Pebble looked him straight in the eye with a penetrating gaze. Shaded Moss quivered. He brought her here. There was a perfect setting. So why was this hard? How was Dewy Leaf able to do it so easily? "Well?" Skipping Pebble was still looking at him, but her eyes were gentle. Shaded Moss remembered she was still a softpaw, but he knew what to say. "Skipping Pebble?" He looked back at her. "Yes?" She smiled a bit. "I know you are still a softpaw, but I need to get this off of my chest. I... I love you... and something tells me I always will. I know we will need to wait, but once you are a sharpclaw, in about 2 moons or so, we could become mates. Could we possibly do that?" Shaded Moss felt as though part of what was holding him down has now been lifted. He was now awaiting an answer. Skipping Pebble looked at him, tears forming in her eyes, purr rising in her throat, said yes. Shaded Moss's emerald eyes lit up, and he put his head on top of hers, not letting go until she pulled away. "We should probably go back to camp..." Skipping Pebble purred, not wanting to go. "Yeah, we should." The two of them padded back to camp, blushing, and chatting about their plans for the future. Once they headed back, they shared tongues before heading back to their dens. Chapter 7 MORE COMING SOON Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress